The Dinner, Dessert, and Snack Series: Late Night Snack
by benova13
Summary: The weekend in New Orleans comes to a close for Jordana and Roman...or has it? The final part to this one shot trilogy. Previous stories for this are DDS: Dinner Party, and DDS: Morning Dessert.


**_Disclaimer: I own no one but the original characters in this story. I write for enjoyment, and not profit._**

_**Many thanks to my bestie for helping me come up with a way to end this story. I had been dealing with some personal issues and was at a dead stop with this. When we work together, the things we come up with is gold. I hope you guys enjoyed this series. It was fun to write!**_

The Dinner, Dessert and Snack Series  
Late Night Snack

"You did NOT."

Kesha was astounded at her friend's confession. Jordana couldn't wipe the shit eating grin off her face as she told Kesha about her last twenty four hours. The two were eating lunch at Emeril's restaurant. Even though Jordana requested somewhere towards the back of the restaurant, it didn't stop Kesha from nearly exploding from Jordana's confession about she and Roman.

"Will you be quiet? But yea, it happened. Now you know why I was MIA all morning. I think I slept like two hours." Jordana said, taking a bite of salad.

"This is not you though, girl. You aren't like this."

"With Roman, I'm that girl. I'm not being a whore Kesha. He's single, I'm single. I'm horny, so was he. We didn't do nothing wrong."

"I just can't believe it." Kesha was still trying to wrap her head around it. "Wow, I'm almost jealous! I didn't get anything like that."

Jordana smiled as she sympathized with her friend. "We're not getting married, it was just some adult fun. Sure I'd like a relationship but its not possible with him. You know that."

After lunch, the ladies spent the rest of their evening attending the Axxess sessions. Of course Jordana had constantly checked out her phone to see the pictures of Roman all decked out in his suit and tie. She wondered if she would see him again. Sunday was going to be busy with a all day Axxess session, WrestleMania and then Monday was RAW. Surely she may not see him up close and personal again.

Jordana had been in her room for about thirty minutes, winding down in bed as she played on her tablet. She caught up on her emails, Facebook responses and was checking out more pictures when all of a sudden her hotel phone rang. Jordana wondered who could be calling her this late at night. Hesitant, Jordana finally picked up the phone after the 5th ring.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Jordana? Hi." Roman was on the other line.

Jordana's body began to pulsate and quiver in response. He sounded even sexier on the phone. But how brilliant was he? He actually took the initiative to call the hotel and remembered her room number. Jordana was impressed. Least he wasn't treating her like trash. That was one way she could look at this rather interesting experience.

"Hi...this is quite a surprise." She said, fingering the telephone cord.

"Yea?" He asked.

"Yea...I would've never guessed you would call me." She said.

"Well, I was thinking of you and wanted to hear your voice." He said, making Jordana sigh with want.

"Well Roman Reigns, that makes two of us. I've been thinking of you too."

The two talked on the phone for a little while, just small chatter and Roman talking about his upcoming match at Wrestlemania. He did sound a little weary, which Jordana had heard that the Hall of Fame went on pretty long. Still, it was nice that he took a few minutes to actually have a conversation with her. Jordana listened with enthusiasm as he talked about his match, all the ideas that they had for it.

"So, are you excited about the show tomorrow?" He asked her.

"I am!" Jordana said with a smile. "It will be a very long day for everyone, I just know by the end of RAW I will be looking forward to sleeping for a week!"

They ended up talking on the phone for about a hour before Jordana made him hang up. He had a signing in the morning, and she was going to be there as well. Both of them needed some sleep. Jordana smiled as she settled down in her King sized bed. The faint scent of him still lingered in the bedsheets; Jordana refused room service since that night. She only requested towels for her room. She sighed at the thought and drifted off to sleep.

Of course Sunday was eventful and long. It turned out Roman shared his session with fellow stablemate Dean Ambrose. Jordana and Kesha didn't go in their line, but stood to the side and snapped a few pictures towards the end of their session. Roman noticed Jordana decked out in her vintage WrestleMania shirt and jeans, her brunette hair straightened against the Louisiana humidity. He went out of his way to give her a quick hug and they took a selfie together despite security's protests.

"See ya tonight." He whispered in her ear before he walked off.

"Oh my God, he's into you!" Kesha said giddily as they found their way towards the NXT stage.

"Good loving does that." Jordana smirked. "I know, its not love, but the chemistry we have, its just...unf..."

They finished their long session with meeting Trish Stratus, which was the longest wait their had, but worth it. Now, it was onto a quick lunch before heading to the SuperDome. They opted for Subway, scarfing down their six inch subs quick before trekking towards Champion's Square. The lines were already massive, with people anxiously waiting to attend the spectacular event.

The doors finally opened and about a hour later, Jordana and Kesha found their way to their seats. It was definitely a tight space inside, which caused a little commotion but they made it and got situated for the four hour plus show. The time seemed to pass smoothly as the show began and ended. The girls screamed, laughed, cheered, cried and was exhausted by the time the last "YES!" was said. The two friends waited about thirty minutes before heading out.

"I'm gonna go to the restroom, rendezvous at the square?" Kesha asked.

"Yea, sure thing."

The two friends separated once more and Jordana slowly made her way out. It was not as cramped now, which was a good thing. And you could actually breathe. Jordana let out a sigh as she walked around towards the exit. As she was walking, she yelped when she felt someone tug her forcefully into a room.

"What the...?" Jordana was pushed against the wall as a familiar feeling of his lips pressed onto hers.

Jordana relaxed and let out a sigh as his tongue ran over hers, her hands entangled in his sleek ponytail. This was the last thing she expected but it was very much invited. Jordana broke the kiss, looking into Roman's grey eyes for a moment before speaking.

"It's polite to say hello."

"Actions speak louder then words."

The two kissed each other again, Jordana jumped in his arms and wrapped her legs around his torso. His hands found her breasts, plucking her nipples through her shirt into hardened peaks. Roman let Jordana down, having her turn around and face the wall as he gently pressed her against it. His encircled around her waist as his hands fumbled against the button and zipper of her jeans.

"Think you have a few minutes for me?" He breathed.

"I always have a few minutes for you handsome." She responded.

Roman's hand wrapped in front of her mouth as he entered her forcefully. Jordana adjusted her position quick before encouraging him to speed up. She could tell he was pleased by the groans escaping his throat as he plunged into her again and again. His grip on her bare hips became tighter as Jordana's orgasm came hard and fast. She bit the fatty skin on the back of his fingers as she tried to suppress her moans.

"Good girl..." he breathed as he kissed her. "I expect a reward for a great match tonight."

"Well someone is FULL of theirself." Jordana smirked.

"I'm just confident in my game, sweetheart...now..." He wrapped his hand behind her head and guided her down.

Jordana didn't ask no questions, letting herself get lost in the moment. She braced herself along his thighs as her free hand and mouth worked his shaft, which was already slickened between precum and her juices. Jordana made sure to make quick work on him, as they were against time and didn't want to be caught. Feeling him pulsate in her hand, Jordana deep throated him until he exploded in the back of her throat. Her moans drove him wild as it vibrated against him.

Jordana stood up and was met with yet another smoldering kiss. His fingers found her mound once more and slipped inside her as they kissed. Roman began to pluck her clitoris with his thumb and finger until she came again, leaving her shaking from the intensity.

"I'll see you around." He said, patting her on her bottom once they were put together again.

Monday morning left Jordana exhausted from everything that had happened over the weekend. Jordana couldn't even get up out of bed; she left the "do not disturb sign" on her door, and just relaxed. Her body was spent from her adventures with Roman. Thinking of everything, she sighed. She doubt that he would call her again much less see her on this trip. It was all good, though. Jordana was happy with how the weekend turned out.

Her hotel phone rang, turning out to be Kesha. Jordana sighed as Kesha rambled about the weekend. Jordana knew she needed to tell her soon. That was something else going on in her mind. They decided to meet for a late lunch before meeting up at the Smoothie King Center for Raw. That way Jordana can actually gather her thoughts and get herself together before flying back to Orlando on Tuesday.

They met up for lunch at one of the French Quarter restaurants. Jordana was unusually quiet as lunch went on, listening to Kesha talk about everyone she met from superstars to the various people from different parts of the world.

"Why are you quiet?" She asked.

"Girl, I'm exhausted." Jordana said. "I go back to work Thursday, just trying to get together before then. Back to reality."

Jordana knew everything would change once she got home. Whether she was prepared for it or not, she wasn't sure. She would know in due time. Until then Jordana took more of a effort to take part in her and Kesha's conversation, more for Kesha's sake. Once lunch was done, the ladies walked from the French Quarter to the Smoothie King Center. The wait in line was pretty long, but once they got in, it wasn't long to find their section and they found their seats with no problem.

At the end of the night, Jordana was even more tired with everything that had happened during RAW. It was a very active RAW, and easily the best one she had attended. The crowd definitely made the show. True to thought, Jordana knew that she wouldn't see Roman again. She hadn't heard from him since the night before; he didn't even call the room. Jordana knew that with everything going on, he was definitely running out of gas. Jordana knew she was on empty, and looked forward to sleeping all day Tuesday when she got home.

_Wednesday morning_

Jordana had returned from New Orleans Tuesday afternoon without a hitch. As much fun as she had in New Orleans, she was glad to be home. She went to bed at six that evening and slept all night. To get herself back in a routine, she woke up at her usual time, six a.m. She didn't need to drag at work in the morning, which she worked as a receptionist at a doctor's office. From nine a.m. to nine p.m. Jordana worked long hours but the pay and experience was worth it.

Jordana started her morning off with a yoga session, something she needed to get back into. After she did her crunches, she headed into the shower and cleaned off her sweaty body before getting dressed for the day. Her plans were to clean this morning followed with a trip to the grocery store this afternoon. It would take her mind off things. The facade was over. It would be full speed ahead from here on out.

After getting dressed in a pair of shorts and a sleeveless shirt, Jordana padded downstairs to the kitchen to start brunch. It was going on ten, so breakfast was kind of out of the question. Frowning at the contents in the fridge, Jordana really needed to go grocery shopping. She made sure the fridge was almost empty due to the fact she was gone for a week.

"Well fuck, I'll eat eggs anyway." Jordana said as she took the carton out.

Her cell phone chimed, signaling a text. Jordana picked the phone up, smiling when she saw it was her boyfriend. They've only dated for a short time, but things looked good. Now that her adventure was over, she could breathe. Looking at the text, her eyes widened in surprise when she saw he was on his way over. It was going to be a longer day then she thought.

Waiting for her egg pan to heat up, Jordana grabbed her crock pot and threw two packs of pork tenderloin inside with some water. Her baby loved to eat, that was for sure. He was a hard worker, and Jordana liked to cook for him, as he was on the road alot and didn't get that as much. Speaking of, he probably hasn't ate this morning either. She was glad she had a twelve pack of eggs instead of her usual six.

Since he was coming over, Jordana scrambled the eggs. She cut up a half of onion and put half of that in the eggs with the other half going in the crock pot. She cut up a half pepper to put in their eggs too. He liked his eggs that way. What the hell, she decided to whip up some pancakes too. She put the egg pan on low to keep the eggs hot while she whipped the pancakes up. He will think she was up to something, but oh well. Least it was all over now.

Jordana finished whipping up the last pancake...all ten of them when the doorbell rang. Gathering herself, Jordana was ready for it all. After the eventful week she had in New Orleans, it was something that needed to be done. It was a test but a fun game as well. Now it was time for a new chapter.

"Baby..." She said, smiling at the rather handsome man. "I'm glad you had a good flight."

"I did, thanks." Roman Reigns said, coming in the door, sighing at the aroma that filled Jordana's apartment. "I smell pancakes, and onions, you defintely know what I like."

"Of course, I pay attention to detail." She smiled.

The couple enjoyed their breakfast together before getting ready to head out. This would be their first outing together since becoming official a couple of months ago. Roman was afraid for her safety and in turn, both he and Jordana decided to keep things quiet which led to the idea of being strangers in the Big Easy. Jordana came up with the idea to be close to her boyfriend without giving too much away. Now, it was time to tell those close to her what had been going on. Kesha would be the hardest to tell. The dinner was a setup.

"Everything is going to change, sweetheart. I hope you're ready." Roman said as he opened the door of his truck for Jordana.

After getting buckled in, Jordana thought for a moment before responding. With her personality and now after New Orleans, she was definitely ready for anything. Roman was worth it, worth everything she stood for. That, she knew.

"Of course." She said, kissing him. "With you, I'm ready for anything. Its you and me against the world."

"I second that," He said, returning her kiss. "Let's cause a explosion."


End file.
